Dimension 525
Dimension 525 is the alternate universe that encompasses the events of Com 50: Peril in Iran, The Drama Zone: Nightmare at Shady Acres, LEGO Universe, and DINO Attack: Saga of a Conflict. It is the universe from which the pods mentioned in various Mustache Maniacs Film Co. movies come from and is the universe that Dr. Wallace Bishop briefly enters in Rift. Canon Details * Canon Element Type: Alternate Universe * Function: Source of Conflict throughout Project U * Appearances: Com 50: Peril in Iran; The Drama Zone: Nightmare at Shady Acres; Rift; A Future in the Past (not yet released); Mysteries of the Arctic (not yet released); Legends of the Universe (not yet released) * Real or Fictional?: Fictional History While the Bradford Rant Institute of Cosmic Kinesis has dedicated its research to the study of alternate dimensions, very little is known about the exact timeline for Dimension 525. A general rule of thumb is that, until 2008, Dimension 525's timeline almost mirrored that of the institute's home dimension. In the alternate 2008, Ogel returned to seek revenge upon Alpha Team and all of those who would wish to rule the world instead of himself. This resulted in a two-year war that ravaged the planet in an event called "Ogel's Last Stand" or "World War III" by Com 50's commander. However, the main event that diverted away Dimension 525's continuity was the Dino Attack War in 2010. This war that lasted throughout that year left most of the alternate universe Earth (or Terra or LEGO Planet, as it is usually called in that dimension) in ruin. This then inspired leaders of the Nexus Force in the years following to lead a reconstruction campaign that would also bring the planet under the Nexus Force's control. According to Bradford Rant scientists, that universe's timeline may never realign with their own ever again. Functions Dimension 525 operates as an "alternate" canon that exists alongside the official cinematic universe and can interact with the said universe. This dimension was initially conceived as the home of the events of DINO Attack: Saga of a Conflict and LEGO Universe, but has since expanded to include any content that cannot exist in the primary universe. Both Rift ''and ''Legends of the Universe are primary universe films that feature Dimension 525. Trivia * The number 525 was chosen as the code number for this dimension because that is the birth month and day of Mustache Maniacs Film Co.'s president and CEO Andrew Bermudez (May 25). * According to the official canon, the primary dimension and Dimension 525 have a nine-year time misalignment. This means that while Rift ''takes place in the year 2007 of the primary universe, the year that Dimension 525 was in at that time was 1998. * According to preliminary plans for ''DINO Attack: Saga of a Conflict, the December 21, 2010 alternate ending to the Dino Attack RPG was considered as a bonus comic that would read like "transmission interference." While these plans have been scrapped, this does confirm in the canon that there are more dimensions than the primary universe and Dimension 525 in the Mustache Maniacs Film Co. cinematic universe. Where this will lead is not yet determined. Additionally, Dino Attack RPG canon includes another alternate universe, which has been officially designated as Dimension 8231 in order to establish a cohesive naming scheme with Dimension 525. External Links * December 21, 2010 Short Story by PeabodySam Category:Canon World Category:2013